When Your Eyes Say It
by ZellsAngel3485
Summary: A year after our favorite heros beat Ultamecia. Rinoa is now a SeeD and we also have a new character. Is love the answer to everything? Is love the solution for EVERYONE? It's a pretty much an all character story, but Zell is the main dude...
1. Getting Ready

Rinoa Heartilly stared doubtfully at her reflection in the mirror. The SeeD uniform looked good on a hanger, but on her it looked well, let's just say not as good. She turned from side to side to look at herself all around and make sure everything looked good. Well at least as good as it could get.  
  
The door opened and in walked, Angel Parker. Rinoa's roommate and best friend. Angel was an old friend of Selphie's from Trabia Garden and had transferred to Balamb a few months before the missiles destroyed it. She had only been enrolled into Balamb for a few days when Headmaster Cid sent her off to do her tests to become a SeeD. She had achieved it on the first try, which Cid had thought naturally.  
  
"Hey Rin." Angel set her knapsack down with a small sigh.  
  
"Uh oh." Rinoa turned away from looking in the mirror. She knew what that sigh meant. She took a few steps closer to her friend before speaking. "What's wrong?"  
  
Angel pulled her long blonde hair into a ponytail. Her tranquil green eyes pierced through Rinoa as she looked up at her. "It's getting boring leveling up in the Training Center. I wanna go out, yanno? Go on a mission."  
  
Rinoa laughed slightly. "I think I've had enough missions to last me a lifetime. I'm happy just chillin' out right now."  
  
Angel got up and walked into the bathroom. "Well you have Squall to keep you occupied." She explained splashing cold water on her face. "Know what I mean?"  
  
Rinoa sauntered over toward the bathroom door and peeked in. She sported her usual stance; Arms crossed and leaning to one side. "I guess." She suddenly snapped her fingers and dashed over to Angel. "I know WHO can keep YOU occupied-"  
  
"Rinoa! No. Don't bring him up again.I don't wanna talk about him." She held out her hands as if she was trying to physically push away her mental thoughts of him.  
  
Rinoa retreated. "Ok, ok, I'm sorry. It's just that I hate seeing two of my best friends suffer." She turned and walked out of the bathroom, leaving Angel to her thoughts. Even though Angel seemed to have a lot of friends, she never really let any of them get to close to her.  
  
Angel heard the bathroom door click shut behind her. "I'm not suffering." She muttered, halfway trying to convince herself. She looked at her "so- called perfect face" in the mirror and took down her hair. It fell neatly down her shoulders, loosly clinging to the sides of her face.  
  
Tonight was a huge ball for all the SeeDs. Obviously, only full-fledged SeeDs were allowed to attend. Angel wasn't too hyped about it like she was a few weeks ago. Things chance, shit happens, and people break up. That's the way things are and that's the way life goes. You can't change it and if it happens once-what's the point in trying again?  
  
Maybe that was Angel's problem. She gave up on things too easily.  
  
KNOCK-KNOCK  
  
"Angel, why don't you come out and get your dress on?" Rinoa's voice sounded muffled from the other side of the door.  
  
Angel wiped an unconscious tear that had cascaded down her cheek. The break- up was her decision, it was silly for her to be crying. "You go ahead and get dressed first." She answered.  
  
Rinoa shifted her weight from one side to the other. "I'm already dressed, I just need to get in there and do my make-up." She answered biting her lip. She didn't want Angel to change her mind about going to this thing tonight.  
  
"Oh.ok." Angel and Rinoa put off that they're great friends, but Angel never shares anything with Rinoa. She always hid her emotions and feelings from everyone. She had learned not to let them get to her, but it was harder this time. She really had strong feelings for HIM.  
  
The door opened and Angel turned away from Rinoa to pass her. "There ya go."  
  
Rinoa silently watched Angel walk away from her problems once again. She shook her head and entered the bathroom to do her make-up. Rinoa couldn't help Angel until she admitted that she needed Rinoa's help. 


	2. Getting Over It

Chapter 2  
  
Irvine tipped his hat to a few Cadet SeeD girls as he passed them. Sure, him and Selphie were dating, but flirting was in his nature and he couldn't help but be a little friendly to the female students at Balamb Garden.  
  
They giggled to each other, waved to Irvine and went back to the conversation they were having.  
  
Irvine continued on his way to his destination-the Parking Lot. Selphie and Rinoa had been badgering him to talk to Zell all week. He had finally given in to them so he didn't have to hear them yell at him anymore. Besides, Zell was not himself lately and Irvine wanted to get his childhood friend out of the slump he was in.  
  
Zell was in the Parking Lot just about everyday. He was a great mechanic and very good with his hands and he enjoyed cars. So it was no surprise that Zell spent his off time in the Parking Lot fixing up the cars. It took his mind off things and that was the state of mind Zell wanted to be in.  
  
Irvine entered and spotted Zell on the other side of the room. He started to walk toward him and made his presense clear by clearing his throat.  
  
A wrench of some clammered to the ground and Zell rolled out from underneath a car. "Yo, Irvine, sup?" He wiped his hands on his jean shorts and then wiped sweat off his forehead.  
  
"Well, Zell." Irvine started. "What the hell is wrong with you?" He said. He was sick of waiting for Zell to tell his friends what was bothering him, so he was just going to come right out and ask him.  
  
Zell fiddled with his hands and looked Irvine in the eyes. "Damn, Irv, what do you think?" His left eye squinted as a forgotten sweat drop fell into his eye.  
  
Irvine chucked. He didn't laugh because he found Zell's pain humerous. It was a laugh of disbelievement. "Zell, man, get over her. You're a good- lookin' guy and I know a lot of girls. I can set ya up." He wiggled his eyebrows.  
  
Zell shook his head and turned back to the car he was fixing. "I don't want another girl." He sat back down on the ground.  
  
"That's what they all say until they meet someone else." Irvine waved his hand.  
  
"I don't wanna meet anyone else." Zell's voice held anger. He took a deep breath and turned back to look at Irvine. "I will deal with my problems. Thanks anyway." He slid down and back under the car.  
  
Irvine stood unsure of what to say. "Um, ok man, whatever. You goin' to the Ball tonight?"  
  
"Yeah." Zell's voice was muffled.  
  
Irvine seemed surprised. "With who? I thought you didn't want to meet anyone new?"  
  
Zell slid out from under the car once again. "I'm not.I'm going with her." He gave Irvine a smug smile and then disappeared under the car again.  
  
Irvine rolled his eyes. "Later, man." He walked away from the car and exited the Parking Lot. He shook his head as he saw Selphie at the end of the hallway.  
  
Selphie had her same old smile on, but frowned slightly when she saw Irvine's face. "What happened?"  
  
"He doesn't want a new girl and he's going to the Ball with her tonight." Irvine explained.  
  
Selphie nodded. "I knew that. I don't think he wants to get over her."  
  
Irvine put his arm around his girlfriend. "I don't think so either babe, but if he does, then going with her tonight is not the way to do it." 


End file.
